The Hero medal
by wolflink123
Summary: this is what i think happened with the hero medal, because Vanellope had no time to make it any other way so yeah. enjoy! XD


**this is on the depressing side of things but, this is the result of people leaving to think about stuff and awesome pics on Deviant art and i got bored but don't worry i will get on with nightfury pres soon. so enjoy, this is set during the movie but the flashback is five years before.**

**i do not own wreak-it Ralph or any thing to do with the movie **

The Hero medal

Vanellope quickly ran back in to Diet Cola Mountain, making a beeline for her little shack and reached for the heart shaped medal and white frosting filled bag. She then knelt down on the chocolaty floor and turned it to the brown side of the cookie medal and wiped away the name that was already there. She wanted to make him a new medal but would be able to with out him seeing it, so she would just have to make do.

_'he won't know, he will never know what happened before' _Vanellope thought to her self. With that thought though, brought a flash back memory that she wish she could forget.

Flash back:

_Vanellope looked down at the small heart shaped, cookie medal in her hand as she walked out of her mountain home, she was so excited she could hardly keep her glitch down. She was finally going to learn how to drive a real kart. Rancis Fluggerbutter, one of the sugar rush racers an past tormentors, had broken away from King Candy and the other racers and decided to help the glitch finally race._

_The day before, they broke in to the kart bakery to make a kart for Vanellope and just made it out with it, escaping through the glitch wall of the mountain. After finding out that she couldn't drive, Rancis promised her he would take her to a hidden track in the candy cane forest and teach her there. Vanellope walked through the secret opening and hid the medal behind her back but as she moved to where she left Rancis and her kart she heard voices. _

_Vanellope hid behind a giant gumdrop a few feet away from the voices and peeked out from behind it, but what she saw made her code run cold. Rancis had his back to her and in front of the boy was all of the other sugar rush racers, and oh boy did they look pissed._

_"No, no I swear that I just woke up here, the last thing I remember is going home after the random roster race on Friday." Rancis said panicky tone _

_"Well that's funny, that's the day you said you were going to go and help the glitch become a real racer!" Taffyta yelled sarcastically _

_"What! I never said that and why in the name of User would I help that stupid mistake?" he said with a tone of utter horror and disgust._

_Vanellope couldn't help it, tears started to bluer her vision as they ran down her cheeks. She was so caught up with what 'friend' just said that she didn't realise the people behind her until they grabbed her arms and dragged her kicking and screaming._

_The two racers, Gloyd Orangeboar and Swizzle Malarkey, dumped the glitch at Rancis's feet. She didn't look up at The peanut buttercup boy but he just smirked at her, "you thought you could trick me in to helping you and get this game unplugged? Your pathetic." He spat at her. _

_Rancis then quickly looked up at the glitches kart and then at a lollypop tree next to it and smirked. He grabbed the teal hood of the girls jumper and dragged her, with the help of the two other boys, and hung her up on the lollypop tree that was facing her kart. Vanellope desperately tried to get her self down but she could not reach the back of her hood that was keeping her suspended above the ground, in her desperate struggle to get down she could not concentrate enough to use her teleportation glitch to get down._

_Rancis turned round to the other racers who were looking slightly confused, Rancis just sighed and broke off a large branch of the lollypop tree and walked over to the front of Vanellope's mismatch kart. He brought it back and smashed the bonnet of the kart, splintering the cake body and damaging the engine underneath slightly. The others got the idea and all grabbed a branch and started smashing the kart._

_All the time Vanellope was crying and begging for them to stop but they were just ignoring her desperate screams. She finally got down with a glitch and ran over to Rancis and grabbed his shoulder and spun him round but as spun he smacked Vanellope in the face with the lollypop branch, making her yelp in pain and make her fall to the ground. Ignoring the pain in her cheek she looked up at Rancis and in a small voice she asked "Why are you doing this?"_

_Rancis just glared at her "I'm saving this game from you, you stupid glitch, I don't know how you got this kart and I don't care if it took you since plug in! but your not racing and you never will! So get it through your thick skill already, you will never be any thing but a dumb, pathetic glitch and nothing more!" then he spat on her cheek and walked away. _

End flash back:

Vanellope quickly shook her head of the memories and finished frosting the nickname/insult of her new best friend. Once Vanellope was done she stood up and walked to the exit.

'_no, he wouldn't do that, Ralph's a good guy now.'_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**now think of the scene of the movie, i know i'm horrible, but...meh.**

**pleas review!XD**


End file.
